Lucy the Shadow Hearted Angel
by FandomFanaticFic
Summary: Lucy is an angel... Who fell when her 'nakama' abandoned her for an old friend. Who will be there to pick up her heart and be okay with her accompanying exceed. What happens when The White angel meets back up with the people who broke her and took her halo? I will post a new chap soon... just not now. HAITUS! Though I'm sure you hear that often... Adoption welcome also!
1. Chapter 1 The End of Her Beginning

Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say hello and tell you I edit my chapters a lot and will tell you right here and now if I add more than useless details. Or if I complete this chapter completely.**

** Fana-chan out.**

I was walking on the river wall towards my hotel. The cement walls that trapped the water as if flooded swiftly down the canal. They river gleamed in the light of the sunset. It's orange and red rays bounced and danced upon the surface creating beautiful shin lights against the houses. The river boat men don't notice as I walk along the edge, don't even spare me a glance. I'm used to it now. It happens a lot these days. No one even acknowledges me these days, not even to say be careful or hi. My coat flutters in the wind. I pull it closer to me. The long sleeve and jeans I have on aren't keeping me warm at all.

The hotel where my stuff is located is about a mile from the guild so it's not too far… but still, it hurts passing my old house. I had gotten evicted, I was late on payment since I had no money. The landlady had taken most of my stuff as payment too. I only had photos, my keys, my novel, and some clothes. With Lisanna and the others going on missions without me it was hard. Solo missions didn't pay well cause of my limited range to choose from as a single mage. As well as being a celestial mage, I get a lot of people who refuse my services thinking I'm weak. Stereotypes. Ugh. Don't they know it's about more than just hiding behind other people? C'mon Reedus has holder magic too! No one gives him shit about it. It was getting difficult enough but now it just hurts...

_"Hey Lucy!" the pink haired mage was smiling big, ever since Lisanna had come back he was always smiling. I was happy to see that he was talking to me again. I had missed him and Happy. He didn't use his nickname for me. It got me a little unsettled. I shook my head, this is Natsu for crying out loud. I can't be unsettled around him, I grin. I wave him over. _

_ "Yeah?" I scoot over as the fire mage plops himself down, Happy takes the void in between us and sits down and proceeds to stuff his face with a fish. Typical cat. My brown eyes glitter with happiness and excitement at the attention._

_ "I just came to tell you Lisanna is joining our team!" I smiled and nodded. At least Natsu wasn't ignoring me anymore that was good, and as they say the more the merrier. It should be fun to get to know Lisanna! "But she's taking your place on the team..." Natsu looks at me and my heart breaks. My eyes widen as he keeps grinning and is acting as if I should be okay with this. So, I act like I am. I refuse to show him my heart shattered. Happy looks confused and shocked he just keeps looking between me and Natsu. I gather my bearings. I don't want to seem weak. I can't break down._

_ "That's ok, I needed to do some more solo missions anyway!" I smile to hold back the tears. Happy's gaze is seeing through it but Natsu doesn't, the dolt, idiot, baka, bastard, GRRR. Why can't I say it all to his face?! He nods, I get up and leave my spot as silent tears slide down my face and come to rest on the collar of my short-sleeved white shirt. I don't understand. Why? Mavis. What did I do to deserve this? This hurt. These emotions. Why, what did I ever do?_

_(/)_

Those tears for the same reason of two days ago fall on the concrete. I wipe my eyes furiously and shake away the memories. I look at the small dark stains on my maroon coat sleeve. I keeping walking, the click of my brown boots strains the silence as I walk the path alone. I jump when I hear a rustling sound. I quickly turn around I look around. I don't see anyone. Probably the wind. I wrap my arms around myself and duck my head down and look slightly up, nothing. I shake my head and turn back around to three menacing figures in black cloaks.

I don't move, I'm too scared. Even as one takes out a knife and lunges at me. They don't hesitate to drill the knife into my side. I feel it slice my skin and shirt. I look down at the intrusion

I stare blankly as it goes deep into my hip; I don't feel it at first. When I do I cry out and try to fight back. Weird though it doesn't hurt, not much anyway. It just feels numb. One of them grabs my wrist tight and slaps me hard. I fall to the ground and feel blood run down my cheek. I put my hand to my face and feel the clean cut from the slap. I'm still numb. I can't feel… They start laughing and kicking me.

Tears stream down my face. I really am weak. I'm useless. I grab my keys. One of them stomps down on my hand and kicks them away. I can't feel them continue their assault on my body. They seem too far away. I feel like I'm floating in suspension. Watching this happen to me. Just a bystander. Just watching. The knife, the kicks, the laughs. I can't hear it. I can barely even see. "Lo...ke..." _I'm sorry._

My whisper is ripped away into the air. It swirls around the air until I see a flash and my attackers running as I losing consciousness. I see a blue Fairytail symbol on one of their ankles. The one who knifed me. I can't process it though. I'm getting tunnel vision. I flinch when I sense someone cradling my body. I realize its Loke when he smoothes my hair and murmurs comforting words as he runs to the hotel. My body is limp as I fade into the darkness. I hear him panting and whispering to me, as his feet make small thumps on the concrete, though, by that time I'm already held captive by unconsciousness. _Why did one of them have a Fairytail symbol?_

**I have a playlist of music that went in to the production I will put it up soon I'll put the link here. It will be called Lucy's Shadowed Heart. (The original title) It will be up soon under my YouTube channel Fandom Fanatics. It is mostly Nightcore for those who dislike Nightcore.**

**YOLO BITCHES! I will kill you if you say swag in the review. I am not one of those platsa bitches.**


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving My Fairy Tale

Chap 2

_* Day after attack_

I walk calmly through the guild hall. Mira glares at me with a venomous look that could kill. Levy burned my book and is now gossiping about me with the other females. Cana attempts to throw an empty barrel, the drunk misses. One guild member almost grabs my hair. I snap I give them the bird.

"Fucking back of you hypocritical cock suckers." They all freeze and look shocked. My eyes look as if they could send you twenty feet under while I laugh my ass of on your grave. I head to master's office, I knock when I reach the door. I hear master's raspy voice as I walk in "Lucy! How are you child? You seem… tired."

"I am."

_( )_

He looks furious after I tell him of what happened, including what just happened. "Master, I think I should leave." Master's eyes fill with sadness as he walks up and grabs my hand.

"I understand my child, if you must but remember, Lucy, no matter how far you wander or how long you are lost, you are my daughter. You always will be. You will be welcomed back with open arms… mine at least, if you come back. Please visit, or send me a letter, some way of knowing that you are well. Promise your old man that at least?" I nod tears running down my cheeks as he takes the symbol off my hand. I hug him and turn to leave. He slumps down in his chair. As I am leaving I hear Master in his raspy voice. "Good luck, Lucy, my child." I smile and nod at him. God that was hard but, I feel, free. I giggle at the thought. I feel as if I could fly. I'm actually breathing for the first time. I walk straight past the others and laugh. I laugh so hard tears are rolling off my cheeks. Joy and life radiating off me. It's safe to say that hasn't happened for a while. I love the faces they make.

A gasping fish comes to mind.

I slip out of the guild and onto the street. I flinch when I hear it. I was clearing my eyes from the tears that came out as I laughed. When, _thud_! I look up and it's them. My good mood turns to will as I instantly break into a sprint and run, no fly, towards the hotel. I can hear them each panting breath tries to bring them closer. I feel faster than I ever have, my figure a blur. My lungs sing and suck in the fresh air. My feet barely brushing the street before I take my next step. I feel like I have wings. I can see a transparent pair of wings form as I fly, my feet lift off the cement bricks...

I'm taken to back to the ground. My wings disappear and I feel pain flooding through my shoulder. I look and see a throwing knife embedded in my jacket and skin. I gasp, I fall towards the ground as I roll to a stop I reopen the injury on my side.

I can sense them, they are almost on top of me, when I hear them running... in the other direction. I look up and see a boy, my age, maybe, with brown hair. I'm about to call out to him, when...

"LLLUUSSHHHIIIII!" a flying blue cat throws all his weight at me and grabs onto me. "I t-thought you were g-going to get hurt! I got scared!" He's crying as I hold him and whisper reassurances as he holds onto me tightly. That kinda hurts but nakama comes first.

I let him back away and look at me. I smiled "See! I'm okay! It's not too bad, it didn't get too rough! Are _you_ alright?"

He pauses "I left Fairytail." I gasp and look at him warily I take a peak under his pack, his back is bare. "I would miss you too much! Beside that, you would let me visit them, I don't think they would let me see you anymore! Also Natsu doesn't even notice me anymore! It's like I'm not there anymore, anyway!" I nod and hug him close.

"Okay, but if you change your mind I won't blame you." as I say that he grips tighter and falls asleep as I smooth his fur.

I turn to the brown hair boy, he crouches down to my level. "You okay?" I smile and nod. He looks at my hip and shoulder, he laughs and shakes his head. "No, I strongly believe you're not." He grabs some wraps from his back pocket and starts to wrap my injuries. I look at his intense green after he's done. "Hey, I overheard that you left your guild right?" I nod "Your name's Lucy right? Is that short for something?"

"No, why?" I look at him warily. He looked so mature and dangerous, now he looks about fourteen with an innocent childish grin.

He grins "Why, because leaving your guild is an opening for a fresh start. So, from now on you are now Luciel-chan, since your name isn't short for anything they won't guess that, and you are now a part of my guild, drum roll _please_... Shadow Heart!" I hesitate but Happy wakes up and hops up

"Aye! I wanna to be part of Shadow Heart as well!"

"Of course. Who wouldn't? We're the best guild!"

"Aye!"

I laugh at their antics. Well if he wants this… I need money for our rent and food anyway. Crap I need clothes and furniture too. Damn landlady. "Alright I'll join your guild...err what's your name?" I realize I'm following a guy whose name I don't even know. A little dangerous isn't it.

"Fareign." He smiles even wider. If that is even possible? It reaches to both of his ears. I feel like he would make a great Cheshire cat for Halloween.

"Alright, Fareign where do we go?" He pump his fist in the air with a 'Hell yeah' I laugh as he leads us to our new home, our new family, our new start.


	3. Chapter 3 Not So Happy Reunion

I think my redone chapters are turning out good so far.

Chapter 3

*_Natsu's POV until I say otherwise_

I remember a few days ago when Lisanna told me to kick Lucy off the team. I did it. When I did Happy kicked me and flew after Lucy. Lucy, she had just smiled and said it was fine. So it's gotta be okay. If Lis and Lucy said so. She could have a faked a smile that true right?

I was starting to feel regret though, Happy hadn't come home, and I hadn't seen Lucy since then. I heard rumors of her coming here and yelling at a few members of the guild, but I don't know. _Where are they?_ I headed to Lucy's house, maybe they were there? I know Happy hangs out there sometimes for fish, he also likes to sleep on her lap whiles she writes or reads. He said she didn't suffocate him like Lis and she pet him on the best place. Apparently she also cooks fish very well.

I walk up and see a _for rent_ sign and the landlady standing there. I ask her if she knows if Lucy is home. "Oh, hello dearie, your friend isn't here. She got evicted 2 weeks ago! Didn't you know?" I take this in slowly and walk away.

_Lucy got evicted? Why didn't she tell me?! _I'm slowly realizing it was a bad idea to kick Lucy out. I don't remember the last time with a mission it was like last month. She went on some missions, didn't she? I think I remember her trying to tell Mira about having a hard time paying rent but Lis was telling a story so we didn't listen as well as we should have. Why did I even do that? I had heard the story before. Why couldn't I realize she wasn't able to pay her rent! That she was struggling to keep a roof over her head. I ran to the guild. Maybe Gramps would know where she is. Levy? Mira? Someone?

I'm entering the guild when, "Ahem, I have an announcement!" Gramp's voice rings throughout the guild hall as everyone settles down. "Two of our family members have left the guild," everyone murmurs wondering as to who left. "The absent members are Happy Dragneel and Lucy Heartphilia." Levy faints, Mira gasps, Gajeel and Juvia are staring wide eyed at each other. Everyone else is just wondering what the hell has happened.

I get over to the team. "WHAT THE HELL!" I almost smash the table but Erza doesn't notice, she's just standing there shocked, Gray is just staring into space, and Lisanna is acting normally as if it wasn't unordinary for members to disappear.

"I... don't understand." Erza looks confused and sad. "Why would she leave? I know I haven't talk to her in a while, but she was my only other girl teammate I got along with." She doesn't notice as her cake falls face down on the floor. Or the shocked look on Lis' face.

I slam my fist on the table and snap Erza and Gray out of their haze. "She got evicted and didn't tell us! Then we kicked her out of the team! She couldn't afford her rent!" Erza and Gray look shocked.

Gray turns angry too. "That's BS, why the hell wouldn't she tell us! Then again, I haven't talked to her in a while. So, why did Happy leave too?!" Gray looks over to Erza. Lisanna looks sad as soon as Gray mentions Happy's disappearance as well.

"Happy was upset and disappeared when we kicked Luce off. Well! Why don't we try to find them?!" I feel my resolve building up when all the sudden Lisanna grabs my shoulder.

"Don't worry Happy will come back to visit, maybe Lucy too. We can ask them when they do." Lisanna replies calmly. I slowly sit back down. She seems cool, like the voice of reason. Erza and Gray grudgingly nod and relax a fraction of an inch. My head hurts, so does my chest. _Why Lucy? Why Happy? Why?_

_*3 years later_

_ Lucy and Happy haven't come back yet._ I'm on a mission when I think of it. Why am I thinking of that all the sudden? _Think you dumbass use that stupid brain._ I thought I made peace with that a long time ago. Then I realize why I thought of that.

I nudge Gray and Erza. They were thinking the same thing. They look up a sad look on their faces. It changes to hope and happiness at what I say to them. "I can smell Lucy and Happy!" They turn to look and each other and break into a grin.

"Go on hot head! Let's move it!" I automatically break into a sprint and follow the strawberry vanilla scent. I stop when I see her. Her hair is the same except for the black and white dyed though it. It's put down with a high ponytail and a silver ribbon to hold back the bangs in the back. She is wearing a black t-shirt with long blue sleeves underneath ending just before her fingers. She's wearing skinny jeans with high heeled brown boots. She is also wearing a cream hued light pink leather jacket. Her shirt says 'Orders? What's that Bullshit?' Happy floating around her head. His green pack changed to a mellow orange. I hear her sweet laugh fill the air. Happy is grinning like he won the jackpot. He drops on her head.

Erza and Gray look at each other and laugh hysterically as they run and devour Lucy in a hug. I run up as Lucy shakes them off. "What the hell?! Oh." She emotionless as she says that. Her eyes are empty. Her light pink lips curve into a smirk. Even Happy floated up to avoid their reach.

I step a little closer as Lucy gets a dark look in her eyes and turns to me. "I wouldn't take another step closer Dragneel." I stop shocked; even Happy hadn't said anything to me. He's just glaring at me.

"Happy, Lucy we missed you! Where have you been?" Erza and Gray just sit there shocked at Lucy and Happy's behavior.

"Missions, guild work. Not like you would care anyway." She just stares at me with a displeased look. Happy replies with his usual 'Aye'.

"I do care! What guild?!" I was angry Lucy was mine! She was a Fairy! She needed to come home!

She scowls as Happy intervenes "Doesn't matter anymore!" He looks mad that I yelled at Lucy. I use the turn mad lightly. He looks ready to kill me. It's so foreign.

"W-What happened Lucy?" I look at her desperately. I can almost feel tears as I look up at her from the street.

"I opened my eyes and saw the real world for what it was." With that out there she turns to Happy. He nods as they both walk away to the train station.

I'm stuck there. Erza clears up first. "What happened? I still don't understand this." She looks down and shakes her head. "Gray, hit me! I must be punished!"

"Um, no." He looks at the direction the headed in. "We really screwed something up three years ago didn't we?" Gray's voice begins the silence. IT's deafeningly loud. I nod and we head to finish our job, still thinking about them. About what I did wrong those years ago.


	4. Chapter 4 Memory Lane Of Hell

Chapter 4

My new chapter redone wow this was hard to redo actually

*_Lucy's POV_

"Jeez. It's been like 3 years now hasn't it?" I look at my blue exceed. His orange pack is bigger and fits perfect. Mason has a talent for sewing, odd at first. Then I got to know him. It makes sense now that he isn't so closed off with me.

"Aye!" Happy had missed Natsu, Erza, and the rest at first… but the feeling disappeared when he went to visit and only Master, Juvia, and Gajeel noticed. He got really hurt, he sobbed the whole way home. I sent two days trying to get him to tell me. He requested them not to tell the others about him visiting. They should have noticed my best friend. Not just now, when I was present. He shouldn't have been hurt by them like me.

The only other person who knew the real pain I suffer, besides Happy, is Fareign. He even calls me Lucy sometimes when we were alone otherwise it was Lu-chan or nee-chan, mostly Luciel. At the guild I was Luciel or Their little Angel, sometimes the Bloodied Angel, if the circumstances follow. They sort of love it in the right circumstances. Good entertainment. Lu-chan as my GBF Silver knows me as. He and Mason, his boyfriend, constantly do my hair and makeup saying I am fashion challenged and need them. I think they really just enjoy doing my makeup and fussing over my hair since Mason's little sister left. That's a story for another time though.

Happy and I are at the guild. We just ran into _them_ so, I'm not quite up to going home, so, guild it is! The guild is livelier then when I first came here. Everyone was on jobs or ignored each other pretty much. Now we love and have fun. We play darts drink and have a mysterious target. I'll tell you later.

I go kick open the door and walk straight to my usual spot. Hellos ring out 'Hi Angel' 'Luciel can you help me with this' 'how'd the mission go?' Happy floats down and sits by Fallon and me. They were arguing fish over chicken.

Fallon, Fare's exceed, she is a wolf who, like Happy, talks and has wings. Wow... I'm guessing that's why Fare didn't question Happy. Guess exceeds can be more than just cats.

The guild falls silent as Master stands on a table and puts his hand up. "I have an announcement! We are taking down an S class criminal!" Murmurs spread out. "Fareign's team will be joining another team from a different guild to begin the man hunt."

I turn my head to Fare "Which guild do you think?"

"I don't know, you?" He looks at Happy.

"Saber tooth?"

"Nah, too vicious. Blue Pegasus?"

"If this were a clichéd book I would guess..." I'm interrupted by Master.

"The guild joining us is Fairytail. As much I as hate it, Makarov insists." Master and I finish at the same time. I pause. Suddenly I smash my head into the table. I groan.

"Cliché is the new thing isn't it. How many Fairies are coming?" I look up and reluctantly sit up when I see Happy being calm about this. I can tell he's angry though.

"5."

I get up. "Alright, well we should get cleaned up and packed, we leave in 2 days." Happy wraps his tail around my neck and sits on my shoulder. I walk out of the guild. "Hey Happy." He looks at me. "Let's give those asses a walk down memory lane." He looks confused. I smirk," of hell." He laughs. He jumps up and spreads his wings.

"Aye!"

"Fish?"

"AYE!"

The Fairies are coming today, I had Silver do my hair and makeup special. My black color takes over the white; I tug on my outfit. It fits well I look completely different from when I was younger. I'm ready.

"Happy?" He grabs his pack and floats to his usual spot. It's show time.

We're outside the guild. My hearing picks up their voices, I smirk, time to be the bloodied angel. I nod at Happy. He grins.

I kick the door open wide. Happy floats above my shoulder as I saunter over to my table. The Fairies are there. I take their shocked stares into account as I leaned my back against Fare's arm and laid my head on his shoulder, showing off my black guild mark on display against my pale collarbone. "What's up today, _Fairies_?" I smirk, Happy and I exchange glances, and he smirks. Fare slightly smiles; he knows what's going on with no sentence as usual. The guild has gone to quiet murmurs. I can see jewel coming out of pockets. I grin darkly and laugh, its show time. Game on Fairies.


	5. Chapter 5: Hey! She's MINE!

Chapter 5: HEY!SHE'S MINE!

REDOS ARE ALMOST FIN YYEEESSSSHHHHH.

_Natsu's POV_

We walk up to the guild's main hall. It's huge, the dark wood glimmers and gives it an eerie feel. A fountain with the guild symbol stands near the front. It looks intimidating. "This is it the guild, Shadow Heart." Erza looks at me funny when I pick up my head. Funny thing to not be used to someone standing up straight. "What is it Natsu?"

I look at Wendy, she nods "It smells like Lucy and Happy here." Erza's eyes widen. "It's weird though it's mixed."

Like I needed anymore explaining I kick down the door so fast I think I broke the hinges. I remember doing that a Fairytail so often with Lucy… I look around wildly. I sag and sigh when I can't find a blonde head or Happy.

A voice calls us over "Hey! You must be the other guild! Over here!" A brunette haired boy with a dark gray wolf wave us over. We all calmly walk over and take a seat. I slump. The scent here is overwhelming, especially on the wolf and the boy. He's got to be 15… _at most_. "Hey, my name is Fareign, this over here is my partner Fallon." The wolf nods and stretches her wings. Odd but ya know. Could be a common thing in animal partners. "We can get started as soon as Luciel-nee-chan gets here." While we are waiting I look him over. He's wearing a black hoodie with a full moon on the back the front says 'I guess it's the full moon huh?' He had dark wash jeans, they were loose and almost fully cover the black high tops he had on. "Oh, she's here."

He almost gets interrupted by a slam and chuckles. I swear I can hear the wolf laughing softly. I look up and see _her. _She's wearing a white lace long sleeve, she had on a brown leather jacket zipped down to her stomach. The shirt did nothing to hide the dark purple bikini top she had on. The long sleeve didn't even cover her shoulders! Her skirt was dark blue and ripped reveal where her hip joined her leg. It barely even covered… important parts! Though it's not like her old attire was any better. I looked down her long legs and saw brown heeled boots. I was struck, she walked over to us with her hips swaying to an imaginary beat. She took a seat next to Fareign and draped herself on his shoulder. I growled at the mark on her collar. It was a Shadow Heart mark. She laid her head on his shoulder showing off the black mark that branded her to his guild.

"What's up today, _Fairies_?" She grins and laughs darkly, like she's controlling a game. She looks almost sinister, it scares me. Her gloved right hand annoys me but I'm curious about the elements tattooed on her waist and the colors streaked through her ponytail. Didn't it use to be black and white? Now I only see black. For a moment I forget all that and tackle her and Happy in a hug.

She glowers at me "Off, _Dragneel_." Happy glares at me I jump back and slump in my seat.

Lisanna instantly gets up and yells at Lucy. "Oi! That's rude!" Luce just shrugs it off. Lisanna then lunges at her. Lucy just calmly grabs her wrist and bends it so Lisanna is on her knees. She looks at Fareign. He sighs. He puts his hands in a surrender position and crosses them. The murmuring in the guild gets louder and jewel exchanges hands. What the hell.., just then Lucy flicks her wrist and sends Lisanna sprawling across the guild. Lis narrowly misses the center of a target on the other side of the guild. (See? Told you the target was useful)

Lucy looks at Fareign "Damn. So close to a bull's-eye. I woulda got 500 jewel from Rave too. Damn." She gets up and walks to the door with the exceeds in her wake. "Meet you at the house." She then walks out with her gloved hand out in a farewell symbol.

I felt depressed when she left but Lis pulls me out of my thoughts "Why'd she do that?!" Fareign frowns.

"I thought it was obvious you attacked and pissed off a girl we named the bloodied Angel. What did you think was gonna happen? I gave her permission first though so I can't be all innocent with you." He smirks and looks completely pleased with himself and Luce's actions. Whoa, He looks almost 20 years old now. When did he get so serious? Lis just stared at him.

She then smirks "Oh. So you're in charge of her. Why would she need permission if she were so tough? I bet she's still a scared weakling." She had murmured the last part so quietly that I couldn't even hear it. I think Fareign did since his eyes flared with intense anger. He calmed it and proceeded to taunt her.

"No, you little brat, I just gave her permission so she wouldn't snap and kill you all or destroy the guild. In truth we call her our little Angel but when she's like that; she's the bloodied angel, get on her nerves and you… well, die. I not being a dumbass chose the safe road and stayed on her good side. She's not a follower, _she's_ the leader." He grins widely and I can hear the _unlike you, bitch _in his thoughts He laughs a little then proceeded on to the mission.

"So this is all clear, you guys will be staying at my team's house for the night, then we depart in the morning." Fareign gets up and gestures us to follow. "Time for you to meet the rest of them at home."

I pause "Wait Luce's come with us?" My eyes brighten.

"You mean Luciel?" He turns back to the road. "Yeah Luciel-nee is coming!" He grins a lopsided grin. He's 14-15 again. How does he change that quick?

Meanwhile I'm pissed. How dare he talk about my _LUCE_ LIKE SHE'S HIS! She's _MINE_! I just need to figure out how to apologize. God, I _am _the dense one.

Eventually, he stops at a medium sized house. He walks to a stair case and pounds the wall. He yells "LUCIEL ARE SILVERYNN AND MASON HOME!" She walks down in just a sports 'top' and short tight shorts. It seems like she was working out her body is slick and glistens. She was working out with her boxing gloves on they look different than the ones you automatically think of they were black and fitted not so well boxy…

"You don't need to scream, I'm right here, and my sound lacrima is broken. Minds me can you fix it and no they aren't yet. I sent Silvynn to the market and Mason… no idea." She turns and shrugs. "I'll go make some dinner. Give the fairies a tour while I do, 'lright?" Her right eyebrow arches he smiles and nods.

She exits the room to what I think is the kitchen. He sighs. "I am so lucky. I thought I was dead. I LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!"

"DON'T TEST YOUR LUCK!"

"AYE!"

"SHUT IT YOU DAMN CAT!"

"FAREIGN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"NOTHING!"

"Thought so."

This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6: This is Not Amusing

Chapter 6: So Not Amusing

_Lucy's POV_

This. Is. Not. AMUSING! I thought this would be fun! No. It is hella not. I growl, I look at Fallon and she smiles and I smirk. A talking wolf that's an idea, I was saving it for a rainy day but this times a good as any…

I hear them heading to the kitchen but my scheming is interrupted by Silverynn walking in. His shaggy silver hair was hanging in front of his ice blue eyes, shining, behind his bangs. He walks in relaxed. His light green shirt is hanging loosely of his body. His jeans sag just the right amount enough to be hipster but not enough to be a slutty gangster. He walks in, I see his wolf ears perk up. He hides them quickly and smiles sneakily "Let's have a little fun with our _unwanted_ guests." I grin and wink.

"Then what are we waiting for. New Years?"

"Nope when the fat lady sings."

I see Fareign emerge in the room first. He smirks and winks. He's always loved the little game of pissing off the new people. Just as the others enter Sliver drapes himself on my back and shoulders. He kisses my cheek "You didn't tell me we were having guests, baby girl."

I bite the inside my cheek to hide the giggles. "Silvynn these are my old guild mates. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Lisanna." I can barely handle it. Natsu is beyond pissed, Lisanna is elated, Gray, Erza, and Wendy are shocked.

Lisanna starts the conversation "So tell us about yourself Silverynn."

"Well I've been called the guy version of Lucy except for my magic. I love books and writing, though I'm not very good. Though I love your short stories, Lu babe." He nuzzles my shoulder and puts his lips onto my neck. He smiles against my neck at the building tension. I can feel the mischief behind it as well as the rest of my team. The others are oblivious. Idiots.

"Oh, what other kinds of things do you have in common? You seem very close." I can't see her from the stove but I can literally hear the smirk. She thinks she's in control.

"Well, we both like guys!" Whoop! Bomb dropped. As if on cue or eavesdropping (probably, he loves this game. I think they already had this planned) Mason walks in and ruffles my hair, and kisses Silverynn smack on the lips. Silvynn goes to imitate a stop sign. Fare coughs _keep it PG_. I glare at him. "Hi, hun how are you?" I look at his attire, it fits the situation well it says 'Hello, my name is Property of Silverynn~3' I thought it was so cute when Mason made that and a matching one with his name for Christmas last year. His dark brown hair is being held back by a 'I 3 my bae' bandanna that Silvynn made him that very same Christmas. His red eyes glimmer with amusement and mischief.

Silver turns redder and smiles hugely. I wonder how his face doesn't break "Good, dinner will be in a bit love so… Go take a shower. You stink dog boy." Silverynn whips him with the towel that was across my shoulders.

Mason shows a small sweet smile and nods while he heads to the boys' bathroom.

I…just…can't… I burst out laughing with Fallon in tow. Fareign smiles and chuckles. The others shake off the confusion. Natsu looks almost relieved, the others… are just… processing, besides Lisanna, who's beyond pissed.

"That never gets old!" Their heads snap to the still laughing Fallon who is wheezing on the floor. She and Happy just get louder at the teams' expression. "What? After Happy I thought we were cool?" They nod numbly I can see deviousness in her eyes as she chooses then to assume her human form. Her frame shudders than in her place you can see a small girl with glittering black eyes and dark black hair in a braid down her back. Her black long sleeved dress is lace it stops mid-thigh and shows off her shoulders and back. You can see her dark gray wings folded gently into the curve of her spine. Her pale skin practically glows in the sunset light from the window. Shadows extenuate her figure. I love her timing, when she chooses to loosen up a show a little juvenile fun. Another round laughter and we are cool, most of us anyway… Well I'm not, they are still assholes, but that's for another time. For now it's time to eat and have a little fun.

"Hey Lu, seriously put on a shirt. Are you become a street hooker?"

"And you need to fix your bandanna. I've seen straighter things at a gay pride parade."

"HEY! I worked hard to get it this straight"

"You also need a haircut."

Silvynn jumps in "Oh, yeah? Remember when you and Mads hugged chest to chest? Oh yeah that's every day."

"LESBEHONEST HERE Lu." Mason you're dead.

"Last time I checked I wasn't the one that's more colorful than a rainbow."

"Your mouth and language skills are though." Oh, you're dead Fare.

"The Fuck you just say."

"That your mouth could turn a black and white movie into bright Wizard of Oz Technicolor?"

"STAY OUT OF IT MALE PROSTITUTE!" Me and Fare knock Silvynn out and go at each other's throats again. Mason walks over to put Silvynn back on the chair. Fallon is just watching amusedly, Happy is eating the fish I made him, and Team Natsu is staring shocked and white as sheets as I take a steak knife and Fareign dons an ice pick.

Fallon throws money on the table "I call 800 on Luciel."

Silvynn and Mason pool their money and throw a bundle on the table. "I say close tie, Lu-senpai gets one more stab in than Fareign"

"Happy?" Fallon arches her brow at the feline. He rummages through his jean jacket pocket that I made him. He throws 400 jewel.

"I'm with Fallon."

"You guys want to bet 'fore we go at it."

They shake their heads and pale as Fareign and I go out at it.

"Wait where's Mads-"

"Go Lushi!"

"Lu-senpai get him to surrender after you above by a point!"

"OH WOW, I FEEL SO LOVED AND SUPPORTED RIGHT NOW!"

"Chill dude I'm just being realistic."

"FAL?" Fare is whining now.

"I can help with your stab wounds after but, I want to win. Get 'im Luciel-chan."

"AWW! C'MON!"

My family, welcome, our description, trying to kill each other since 1987. And winning bets and duels.


	7. Chapter 7 Our Baby Angel

Hey guys I know you probably want my head on I know it's okay. Horridness away Enjoy my fanatics.

(/)

_Fareign's POV_

Dinner post- duel was interesting to say in the least amount of words. Natsu glared at me when I bumped into Luce and made her laugh. Erza tried to kill Natsu and Gray when they started to fight. Lucy gave her cake to cool off... Mason and Silv were hamming it up and being super lovey like they normal self and playing with the girls. Needless to say the girls loved the attention and pet them on their sweets spots and squealed at their attics. Fal just rolled her eyes at the idiots. I ended up talking with Gray and Natsu. Well… mostly Gray. Natsu kept growling every time Lucy smiled or laughed. That wasn't very often though. She was sweet girl who hid her heart with walls and no emotion.

It's obvious she still loves them. Inside, that's probably why she's so afraid. She doesn't trust them. She doesn't want to get hurt again. She still has huge scars. I'm okay with them, they seem nice, just as long as they don't hurt her or take her away. If that happens I _will rip _their sorry asses to shreds, bring them to life and murder them again. She's our Luciel! (Lot of names I know I haven't picked a favorite. I only say Luce to piss off Natsu. Seems to work? I think I'm right on that assumption.) _I believe that too._ Mason out of my head, now. _ Okay, mossy._ Fallon may be my mate but Luciel's my baby sister. Touch our baby angel and the guild will personally arrange a man hunt.

She's the guild's little angel. She's so sweet loving, and social. She turned the guild into a close knit family. We take care of each other. It's a little unwritten rule that we take special care of our baby. You touch her and the whole guild will… well you wouldn't be walking for a long while. We are extremely protective of her especially since those Fairies damn near killed her. Nakama with _them_ is a joke. Ha ha. Hear the sarcasm.

The train station was packed it took about an hour to get tickets and an hour to get on the train. Wendy and the exceeds were chatting with Silverynn. Wendy was on Mason's lap while he put a French braid? I think. In her hair. He took a flower headband and braided it into the braid. I admit she did look adorable. The white cat was pissed that Wendy was seated on an older boy's lap.

I laughed as I watched Natsu get a green tinge while he stalks Luciel while she lays down on the floor. Motion sickness. Glad it only affects her in land vehicles. Air and water no problem. Land not so much. Phoenix Slayers are better than Dragon slayers in that department I will admit. Wolf slayers are safe from that.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Erza looks up from her cake to the blonde who is currently being laughed at by Happy. She glares and smirks. A fish appears on the wall. Happy shoots to get it and WHAM. Yeah he hit the wall.

Illusion Phoenix slayers can be assholes.

"What the hell was that?!" Natsu's jaw is on the floor of the train. I forgot he was here. Huh. Doesn't look too bad right now. Emotions really are tied to motion sickness in slayers.

"She's a slayer" Their jaws drop. Except for Wendy who is humming contently as Mason plays with her hair and Silv is tells her stories of the good days.

"Oi, asshole I think we forgot someone." Lucy looks me straight in the eye as she says this. They shine a light purple.

Which reminds me where is…

"YOU BITCHY ASSHATS! YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!"

"Shit." I look to the window. A very angry red head is currently glaring holes into my head with deep purple eyes. Her light fairy wings flap furiously to keep up with the train. Her legs were gripping and throwing her body into the air to give her more speed.

Silv looks extremely scared. "Can we just leave her out there?" Even Mason is shaking. All of the others looked confused. Even Lucy look uneasy.

"It would be worse if we did." I open the window in full. A Blood red figure darts in and is immediately goes to shaking the life out of Silv who is now has his eyes rolled back.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS FORGOT ME?!"

"How do know it wasn't Lu-chan" Mason glares at Silv as soon as he says it.

"Don't go down that path, love, you die! Remember last time!"

The red head sighs. "I'm too tired to deal with this." She turns to the others who are confused and slightly scared. I think the wings are throwing them off. "Hello, my name is Madevelynn. I am a Fire Fairy Slayer. I already know all of you."

Erza looks confused. She points to Mason. "Memory wolf slayer. Asshat minder reader."

A tic mark appears over Mason "Oh, really I'm that asshat here. What about you Cag Mag?!"

She turns to the team. "Whatever. Anyways I have three nicknames since Madevelynn is a mouthful. You can call me Mads, Cag Mag, or Evynn. Mallie is especially reserved for Nojiko or Nico-chan as I say.

"Who's Nojiko?" Natsu seems confused. Luciel shakily raises her hand.

"My middle name." Mads looks at her softly she walks over to her and runs her hand though her head… and then smashes her fist into the back of her head to knock her out.

Erza nods in respect. Natsu and Gray are horrified. Wendy is still happily humming with the pride corner. Damn homos get all the girls! Mason misses his little sister so I do get that he has taken a liking to Wendy. She was her age.

I watch as Mads and Erza chat and eat cake. Erza is even sharing. Quite a feat from Cag Mag based on what I heard from Luciel. Well, maybe this won't be too bad. I watch as Erza knocks Natsu out. Mads just nods humbly and agreeingly. Then again you never know… This could be very bad to be honest… God, save me.


	8. Chapter 8 Above the World

Chapter 8

**Hey guys welcome o the eighth chapter not bad ne? 1 week after my last chapter that's a record. Sad right? XD Too Bad. Enjoy all you Fanatics Fana- chan out =_= … XD**

Everything is upside down but, I still understand what's going on I look at a terrified and see. Mallie glaring at Fare from the window only the boys and I have noticed.

"Oi, asshole I think we forgot someone." I use my Illusions to make my eyes shine purple when he looks me in the eye. He gets the 'Oh that's what I forgot' expression and turns the window.

"YOU BITCHY ASSHATS! YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!" Mallie screams so that all of Fiore can hear her to get through the glass. Her hair is streaming behind her. For a second I can see the huge knife scar on her stomach. That's for another time though.

Silv looks extremely pale and is white as a sheet. "Can we just leave her out there?" Mason is shaking hard. All of the others looked confused and I'm just trying not to get sick. I'm also nervous I really do not what to miss Team Natsu's reactions. Mallie will probably keep me awake that long since she will want to have fun and have my POV for the prank from Mason.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS FORGOT ME?!" Her voice snaps me out of my thoughts

"How do know it wasn't Lu-chan" Mason glares at Silvynn as soon as he says it. Ouch I hope you get a beating Silvynn. Way to try to throw me under the bus.

"Don't go down that path, love, you die! Remember last time!" Yeah listen to your bitch Silvynn and shove it.

The red head sighs. "I'm too tired to deal with this." She turns to the others who are confused and slightly scared. I am mentally laughing... and trying not to puke on the floor. "Hello, my name is Madevelynn. I am a Fire Fairy Slayer. I already know all of you."

Erza looks confused. I smile. She points to Mason. "Memory wolf slayer. Asshat minder reader." OOOHHH! Get her Mason!

A tic mark appeared over Mason. He grabs her collar. "Oh, really I'm that asshat here. What about you Cag Mag?!"

She turns to the team. Mason sits in a huff. "Whatever. Anyways I have three nicknames since Madevelynn is a mouthful even for me. You can call me Mads, Cag Mag, or Evynn. Mallie is especially reserved for Nojiko or Nico-chan as I say.

"Who's Nojiko?" Natsu seems confused. I raise my hand to draw attention.

"My middle name." Mads looks at me softly. Shit. She walks over to me and runs her hand though my head…Maybe she won't and she'll just pet me. I almost purr. Then she smashes her fist into the back of my head to knock me out. Damn, fuck, OUCH!

(_)

"Hey Nico-chan How do you think this will turn out?" I look at the picture on the camera.

"If ya get the exposure right it'll be perfect." I give her a wink and a thumbs up. She gives a big flutter and goes above me. She spreads her arms out and closes her eyes. I do the same to enjoy the cool mist of clouds.

"Hey you get the next one." I nod and grab the camera and look down. The city looked so small from up here.

Should I explain? Right.

Mallie and I were doing patrol in the city, well above the city. We were taking pictures of the sections and districts to build an up to date map. I give a big flap and rejoin Mallie and pass her the cam. "We could use some for the scrapbook too!"

"Hey, wanna race?" I look at the White, Black and goldish wings I saw for the first time when I ran from them and met Fare. You see, when I was betrayed it seems a Phoenix became interested in me. See gave me phantom wing to teach me and gave me real wings when I was ready and could deal with the pain.

I loved them and my Phoenix. I miss her. She had to leave but I'll see her soon enough. One day.

I flex my shoulder blades. It hurt like hell. To get them at the time. I remember that, I screamed, it felt like lava was burning me from the inside out. I passed out from pain and woke up with them. It took a while getting used to the weight. Slowly I didn't even realize that they were any different to my Phantom wings. They are faster though. I love the way they make me feel like I'm above the world.

I look at my 14 foot wing span. I grin "You're on bitch. Where to, you're Royal Highness?" She smirks and points to the clock tower about 50 miles away.

"Start…NOW!" She sprints forward. I spread my win and flap I go up then tuck my wings in and free fall. I spread my arms to control my free fall. I wait until I'm about 100 feet above the ground and going around 100 miles an hour when I scare the civilians and peel upwards with a snap of my wing and shoot straight for the clock tower.

I'm 5 feet from splat against the wall when I suddenly spread my wings and kick my legs to run up the wall. I back flip towards the air and hover.

I look around for Mallie. Where is she? I turn. "I'M HERE!"

"Holy SHIT" My wings lock and freefall as I get scared. I shake my head and pull my body upwards just before I hit the ground. My bare foot brushes the grounds and gets scratched as I furiously flap upwards to get back to Mallie.

"You kay?" She tilts her head cutely. Her red hair is long and floats around her head as if she was always in water. Her purple eyes shine as she toothily grins. Her light blue dress flows and is loose fitting. Her Fire Fairy form has an interest color scheme of red and blue. I asked her this once she said the blue and white are some of the hottest flames and fit her because she's 'so fine'.

I laugh "Yep for the most part alive" I look at my Illusion Phoenix form. It's a platinum tank top that has sleeves that flow and attach to bands on my wrists. My skirt is the same but is connect half way to my thigh and flows into two pant like legs and connect to my thigh band and bands on my ankles. With the wings I don't have shoes like Mallie. My hair turn a gold platinum and I have a gold tiara with a veil that goes to the floor.

Mallie's thoughts seem to match as she says "Glad we changed forms and took off without the newbies. I think you and I woulda gave a nose bleed and freaking the fuck out over your whole wing situation." I laugh. We lean forward and swoop towards the ground.

Mallie's hair is almost straight from the speedy descent. She looks at me "Time to report back?"

"Yep."


End file.
